A Hope and Trust
by Lstories
Summary: Percobaan/ Squel Stay In Love dan Believe/ IS/ HaeHyuk


A Hope And Trust (Series Stay in Love)/ 1S

PERCOBAAN UPDATE

Tangannya cukup bergetar saat membuka pintu kamar itu, bibirnya terulas senyum, meski senyum yang begitu miris dan terkesan dipaksakan. Suara pintu yang berdecit, seketika membuatnya sesak. Sesak yang ia tidak tahu alasannya.

Donghae melangkah, pelan mendekati sosok indah yang masih nyaman dalam tidur panjangnya. Ada sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

"Pagi..." sapanya lemah. "Bangun dan kau harus sekolah, Baby!"

Donghae kembali tersenyum getir, seakan berterimakasih pada kebodohannya. "Tiga tahun! Apa waktu sepanjang itu tidak cukup untuk kau tertidur? Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu membuatku tersiksa?" tanya Donghae pada sosok yang tertidur di depannya.

"Bangun! Dan jawab semua pertanyaanku!" titah Donghae kemudian. Entah berapa lama ia mematung, menatap nanar pada sosok lemah di depannya penuh harap. Membayangkan keinginan terbesarnya terjadi detik itu juga.

Hyukjaenya akan bergerak, membuka mata dan tersenyun padanya. Tapi semua hanya bayangan, karena saat ia tersenyum membayangkannya maka ia harus meneteskan air matanya.

"Jawab aku... Kapanpun," ujar Donghae pasrah. Tak ingin menghapus semua harapan dan kepercayaan yang ia jaga selama ini.

"Bulan depan kita sudah mulai praktek lapangan," ujar Hankyung yang kini tengah menyesap segelas capucino di dalam cafe kampusnya.

"Tempatnya ditentukan pihak kampus?" tanya seorang di sampingnya-Yesung.

"Tentu!"

"Hae, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung saat tak melihat pergerakan apapun dari pria di sampingnya.

Donghae tersadar, menatap temannya bingung.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau terus melamun. Ada masalah dengan pacarmu?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Bukankah Ikan ini tidak punya pacar?" Hankyung menyela.

"Ahh... Benar juga! Jadi Hae, kapan kau punya kekasih? Mumpung masih muda, bersenang-senanglah!"

"Aku sudah punya calon istri. Bukan kekasihku memang,"

Yesung dan Hangkyung mengernyit heran.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dia sangat manis, baik, hatinya sangat lembut seperti seorang wanita. Dia permata terindah yang pernah aku miliki. Hanya saja, sekarang kami sedang tidak dalam ikatan apapun," ujar Donghae begitu miris, ingatannya terus melayang, membayangkan sosok cantik yang ia sebutkan.

"Berminat mengenalkannya pada kami?" tawar Yesung.

Donghae berfikir sejenak, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

"Boleh!"

Ddrttt...

'Datanglah ke rumah sakit! Jika kau ingin melihat Hyukjae untuk terakhir kalinya,' -Hyukie Mom-

Deg!

Srak!

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung langsung saat melihat Donghae bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ke tempat Hyukjae!" sahut Donghae singkat, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru dari sana.

"Kita ikut!" teriak Yesung kemudian, namun tak didengar oleh pria yang ia maksud.

Sebenarnya Yesung dan Hankyung penasaran. Kenapa wajah Donghae begitu menunjukan ketakutan barusan, dan apa hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Terjadi sesuatu 'kah?

Donghae berlari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit itu. Rumah sakit yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Sebenci-bencinya ia pada rumah sakit, tapi di sinilah, ia dapat melihat wajah indah Hyukjae dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Ada apahh?" tanyanya dengan napas tak teratur. Dilihatnya semua keluarga di sini. Tak terkecuali hyungnya. Menunduk, menangis dan menghindari tatapannya.

"JAWAB ADA APA?" tanyanya keras, merasa kesal juga takut yang teramat besar.

"Hyukjae... Dia-" Donghwa berujar tak karuan, bahkan perkataannya terputus dan disambung tangisan histeris Leeteuk-eoma Hyukjae.

"Dia-kenapa?" tanya Donghae begitu bergetar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, jika Hankyung dan Yesung sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Menunggumu- Temui dia, sebelum dokter melepas semua alat bantu hidupnya!"

Lutut Donghae begitu lemas, matanya memerah dan dalam satu kedip setetes air bening mengalir diikuti tetesan-tetesan berikutnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dokter ingin membunuhnya? Setan!" ujarnya lepas kendali.

"Sudah tiga tahun, Hae! Tubuhnya sudah rusak. Kau fikir dia tidak lelah? Harus bertahan hanya demi keegoisanmu. Biarkan dia pergi, itu lebih baik," ujar Donghwa yakin.

"Tiga tahun, dia bertahan, Itu yang harus kalian hargai! Jangan sia-siakan perjuangannya!" ujar Donghae mantap sebelum menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar di depannya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Ia mendekat dan berdiri di samping tubuh pria manis yang masih nyaman dalam pejamnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu jika hanya membiarkanmu pergi!" ujarnya begitu yakin. Setelahnya ia melangkah lagi, merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap lembut surai halus pria itu.

"Tidurlah... Tidur selama kau mau! Jika tiga tahu bukan waktu yang cukup untukmu tertidur, kau boleh menambahnya selama apapun. Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan terbangun suatu hari nanti... Untukku!" bisikannya membuat ia menunduk dalam, mencoba membuat air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Selama apapun! Bertahanlah...! Saranghae..." penuh kejujuran dan harapan, hanya nada-nada itu yang ia anggap sebagai doanya.

Chup...

Begitu dalam dan penuh penekanan, ia mencium pucuk kepala pria manis itu, lama, sebelum beralih pada kedua matanya, hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya-.

Sekilas, keputusasaan itu datang, membuat ia berani menperdalam ciumannya, memberi lumatan halus dan lembut dengan mata terpejam, meresapi segala rasa yang bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Jika ini yang terakhir, biarkan ia melakukannya lebih lama, membuat rasa yang berbekas selamanya, membuat ia mengingat, bagaimana wajah cantik itu, bibir yang terasa manis itu, meski tanpa ada pergerakan apapun.

Donghae membuka matanya lebar, dan segera melepas ciumannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis keputusasaan yang sama sekali tak berarti.

"Maafkan aku!" ujarnya lirih. Ia berdiri tegak dan menatap sendu pria di depannya.

Tersenyum-layaknya orang bodoh- saat kembali membayangkan pria manis itu menggerakan kelopak matanya, menatap sekelilingnya begitu polos dan kaku, sebelum menatap tepat pada matanya.

DEG!

Senyumnya sempat terhenti, saat sinar dalam mata itu serasa memberi sengatan dalam seluruh tubuhnya. Namun ia kembali tersenyun saat melihat mulut pria manis itu terbuka, menyebut namanya dengan serak dan terbata.

Mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, pelan tapi pasti, ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai jari-jari lentik yang begitu terasa hangat di jarinya.

Clekk!

Terus berada dalam fantasynya, Donghae tidak sadar, pintu kamar terbuka secara paksa, menampilkan beberapa sosok yang tengah terbelak kanget di sana.

"H-Hyukie... Dia-dia bangun..." desis Leeteuk tak percaya.

Donghae melebarkan matanya, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sadar! Dia harap sekarang ia berada di alam sadar saat merasa jari-jari lentik itu menggenggam tangannya, mata bening itu menatapnya meski dengan lapisan air mata.

"H-h-hae..." dan lagi, suara itu mengalun indah di telinganya.

"Hyukiee!" di sinilah Donghae berharap waktu berhenti, membiarkan ia melihat malaikatnya kembali hidup, menikmati detakan yang begitu bahagia pada hatinya.

"Dokter..." panggil Kangin panik, terlalu bahagia.

"Silahkan keluar dulu. Kami akan memeriksanya!" ujar seorang dokter yang datang bersama beberapa perawat.

"Periksa saja, tidak perlu mengusirku!" sahut Donghae tak suka, seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan pria manis itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yesung pada tiga orang di depannya. Yang langsung diangguki oleh Hankyung.

"Apa? apanya?"

Yesung mendelikan matanya saat mendengar jawaban tidak elit dari Donghwa. Ia mendengus, sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Hyukjae? Dia sebenarnya kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba sabar.

"Dia koma, terhitung tiga tahun yang lalu sejak mereka masih kelas 3 SMA." jawab Donghwa seadanya.

"Yang membuatnya koma?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kepalanya mengalami pendaran. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, semangat hidup Donghae sempat hilang. Tapi syukurlah, ia masih mau melanjutkan sekolahnya,"

Yesung dan Hankyung mengangguk, membayangkan betapa mirisnya kehidupan cinta teman Ikan mereka.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menjadi teman untuknya!" lanjutnya begitu tulus yang disahuti kebingungan kedua orang di depannya.

Namun hanya sebentar, sebelum Yesung dan Hankyung tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya. Malam ini ia kembali tidak pulang, menemani sang pujaan hati tertidur di sampingnya. Namun kaki ini Hyukjae tak tertidur, pria manis itu masih membuka matanya, mata bening yang ia lirikan dengan begitu kaku.

"Sudah malam, Baby! Kau harus tidur!" ujar Donghae begitu lembut, wajahnya ia telusupkan di helaian rambut Hyukjae yang begitu halus, menyesap aroma memabukan yang tak pernah hilang sedikitpun.

"H-hae... A-aku.." ujar Hyukjae begitu terbata, melirik ke samping, tepatnya pada meja yang terdapat segelas air putih di sana.

"Kau haus?" tanya Donghae menebak. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Donghae begitu sayu.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya, dan membantu Hyukjae sedikit terbangun, ia meraih gelas di atas meja sana dan membantu Hyukjae minum, sebelum menidurkannya kembali.

"M-maaf.. Merepotkanmu.." lirihnya pelan.

Donghae segera berbaring, membawa tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam dekapan eratnya.

"Itu tidak pernah terjadi," ujar lembut, menekan rasa sesak entah karena apa. Mungkin terlalu gamang, saat ia menyadari, Hyukjae tak menganggap ia penting di sampingnya, tak lepas mereka tak mempunyai status apapun sekarang.

"Terima kasih..." kata Donghae pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terima kasih, karena telah menolongku saat itu, terima kasih karena telah bertahan selama ini, terima kasih kau sudah terbangun dan kembali mentapku!"

Hyukjae terenyuh, tangannya mengusap tangan Donghae yang memeluknya erat.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama... Aku tertidur?" tanyanya masih dengan nada lemah.

Donghae diam sejak, sulit untuk mengucapkan kata tiga tahun yang begitu pahit dalam hidupnya, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes, membuat ia terisak pelan.

"H-hae... Kau menangis?" tanya Hyukjae begitu takut, ia mencoba mendongkak, namun pelukan Donghae semakin mengerat dan wajah pria itu terus bersembunyii di balik helaian rambutnya.

"Hae...maaf... Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu...menangis...hiks," satu isakan lolos begitu saja, membuat Donghae secepat kilat menatap wajah pria manis itu.

"Hyukiee...hey! Jangan menangis, Baby..." ujarnya panik, dengan segera ia mengusap air mata pria manis itu sebelum menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau tidak pernah membuatku menangis. Tapi aku, aku dengan bodohnya menangisimu, selama ini... Ya, tiga tahun ini,"

"T-tiga tahun?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Tuhan masih menyayangiku, dia mengembalikanmu pada dunia ini, mengizinkanku untuk melihat mata indahmu terbuka lagi, membuatku bisa mendengar suara indahmu lagi, dan-aku ingin melihat senyummu..." ujar Donghae begitu lancar. Ia tatap mata bening yang kini juga menatapnya dalam. Ia tersenyum, sesaat kemudian, bibir pria manis di depannya mengecup kilas bibirnya, yang membuat ia membatu beberapa saat.

"Saranghae..." ujar Hyukjae lembut penuh ketulusan. Ia bergeming beberapa saat, melihat raut terkejut di wajah pria tampan di depannya.

"N-nado... Sarang-" Donghae kembali membantu, menikmati wajah cantik yang kini tersenyum begitu indah kepadanya. "-hae!" lanjutnya pelan, layaknya orang idiot.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menungguku selama ini!" ujar Hyukjae, tangannya mengusap wajah pria tampan itu lembut, menikmati setiap ukiran Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, tangannya meraih tangan Hyukjae yan bergerak lembut di wajahnya, menggenggamnya, sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir plum itu penuh cinta, sebelum membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam.

Langkah Donghae begitu terburu-buru. Tidak sabar menemui seseorang yang yang begitu ia rindukan. Salahkan saja dosennya, membuat ia pulang larut malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali selama dua hari ini. Oh God semoga Hyukjaenya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Clekk!

Seakan tak pernah bosan, Donghae kembali masuk ke ruangan kamar ini. Dilihatnya, Hyukjae yang tengah berdiri, berpegangan pada sebuah besi penyangga dan melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati, dengan seorang dokter juga suster di sampingnya.

Donghae tersenyum saat Hyukjae melihat ke arahnya, namun senyumnya luntur saat pria manis itu justru mendelik dan menatapnya tak suka.

"Ahh... Hallo Donghae! Sepertinya aku harus memeriksa pasien lain, tidak apakan kau yang menemaninya berlatih?" ujar Dokter Jung ramah. Terlalu mudah menyapa seorang Donghae yang selama tiga tahun selalu muncul di depannya.

"Dengan senang hati, dokter!" sahutnya tersenyum.

Dokter Jung ikut tersenyum, ia melangkah keluar bersama suster yang tadinya menemaninya, meninggalkan ia dan Hyukjae di sana.

"Kau kenapa, Baby, hmmh?" tanya Donghae, mendekat dan berdiri di depan kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pulang saja sana!" sahut Hyukjae begitu datar.

"Hey hey! Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku diusir?"

"Hanya ingin saja,"

"Kau marah karena aku tak datang dua hari ini?"

Hyukjae diam, menunduk, seakan sibuk pada latihan berjalannya.

"Baby, maaf, tapi tugas kuliahku banyak dan dosen-"

"Apa tugas kuliahmu begitu penting? Sampai-sampai kau tak sempat menemuiku semenit saja?" potong Hyukjae cepat, matanya yang memerah menatap tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Kau lebih penting-dari apapun..." desis Donghae penuh kejujuran.

"Kau lebih mementingkan dosenmu. Kau tidak tahu, setiap hari aku menunggumu, berharap kau datang dan memeluku, menemaniku tertidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Apa karena kau lelah karena aku selalu merepotkanmu-"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu-"

"-aku memang selalu merepotkanmu 'kan?, jangankan melakukan ini itu, berjalan saja aku masih tidak bisa." Hyukjae berhenti sejenak, menunduk, menghindari tatapan tak percaya dari mata pria di depannya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada besi itu, membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah perlahan.

"Memang seharusnya aku tahu diri..." Hyukjae tersenyum masam.

"Maaf aku-akh!"

Grep!

Hanya pada jarak waktu sepersekian detik, saat langkah kakunya tiba-tiba oleng dan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, menahan tubuhnya agar tetap aman.

Hyukjae memejamkan mata saat merasakan tangan yang bergetar itu semakin mendekapnya erat, meremas lengan atasnya yang ikut bergetar.

Takut! Itu yang Donghae rasa sekarang. Demi Tuhan, demi apapun, ia tidak akan pernah rela jika Hyukjaenya terjatuh kembali, terluka kembali dan-

'Astaga!' Desisnya dalam hati.

"Baby, istirahatlah! Kau pasti lelah!" bahkan suaranya pun ikut bergetar. Mengecup bibir plum itu sekilas, sebelum melepas pelukannya dan siap menuntunnya berjalan menuju ranjang. Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat tak ada pergerakan dari pria manis itu.

"Hyukiee... Istirahat!" ujarnya memohon.

Hyukjae masih menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku-akan belajar lagi!" ujarnya pelan.

"Kita istirahat!" Donghae menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak lelah, kakiku akan semakin kaku jika terus di diamkan,"

"Aku akan menemanimu belajar, besok! Sekarang kau harus istirahat!" bujuk Donghae lagi. Hyukjae menggeleng, terlalu sulit untuk berkata.

"Istirahat!"

Hyukjae kembali menggeleng, sebelum merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan kini berada di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"H-hae aku-" ucapannya terhenti kala Donghae memagut bibirnya lembut dan mulai melangkah perlahan.

Membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae di atas ranjang sana, sebelum melepas ciumannya dan ikut berbaring di samping pria manis itu.

"Tidurlah!" ujarnya seraya mendekap tubuh itu hangat.

Diam, meski begitu air mata Hyukjae terus mengalir. Berada dalam ketakutan, jika semua anggapannya ternyata benar. Bagaimana jika Donghae, memang sudah lelah dan bosan dengannya?

Hyukjae membalas dekapan itu, meremas kameja belakang Donghae sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan...pergi..." lirihnya bergetar, sebelum ia menelusupkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada pria tampan itu dan mulai tertidur karena rasa lelahnya. Merasakan beberapa kecupan di kepalanya.

"Dia menangis," ujar Leeteuk saat ia duduk di sisi ranjang sang putra seraya memandang wajah cantik dengan mata sembab yang terpejam itu.

Donghae mengangguk, menelan ludahnya gusar.

"Maaf! Aku yang membuatnya menangis," ujarnya tulus, tanpa berniat melepas dekapannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum, mengusap surai halus putranya.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia menunggumu dan menyuruh kami pulang, mungkin sangat yakin jika kau akan datang. Namun paginya, saat aku kesini, dia tengah ditangani dokter, katanya, kakinya terluka karena menginjak pecahan gelas. Mungkin ingin minum, tapi tidak ada yang membantunya. Dia deman waktu itu, dan terus menyebut namamu!" jelas Leeteuk panjang.

Donghae menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, memperhatikan wajah damai yang kini tertidur di dekapannya.

"Maaf..."

"Aku marahpun, tidak akan membuatnya lebih baik kan? Tapi tolong, jangan tinggalkan dia lagi. Dia membutuhkanmu. Jangan biarkan kami hampir kehilangannya-lagi!"

Donghae tersenyum meski dengan segala rasa bersalahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengecup surai halus itu lama, sebelum ikut tertidur. Tak peduli pada Leeteuk yang hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kedua orang di depannya.

Bolehkah Donghae berjanji lagi.. Sekali ini saja. Dan jika ia mengingkari janji itu, maka ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara apapun..

'Ia akan menjaga Hyukjaenya, malaikat hidupnya, mencintai pria manis itu, selamanya!'

"Kenapa harus di sekolah ini? Aku ingin di sekolahku yang dulu saja. Lagi pula hanya satu semester lagi kan?"

Hyukjae mendengus, menatap brosur sekolah SMA yang ada di depannya. Dua bulan ini, ia berusaha keras berlatih untuk sembuh, dan sekarang ia meminta meneruskan studynya yang sudah tertunda sangat lama.

"Di situ lebih baik, Sayang! Lagipula hanya satu semester lagi kan?" Leeteuk membalik ucapannya.

Hyukjae memajukan bibirnya-merasa kesal.

"Aku ingin di sekolah yang lama. Setidaknya aku sudah hafal seluk beluk tempatnya. Tidak akan membuatku pusing dan beradaptasi lagi."

"Appa sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan sekolahmu. Kau besok tinggal berangkat saja." Kangin menyela, pura-pura memasang wajah datarnya dan sibuk membaca koran di tangannya.

"Appa..." rengeknya mencoba protes.

"Ah iya! Ingin berangkat bersama Appa atau dengan-Donghae?" tanya Kangin lagi. Menatap Hyukjae penuh selidik.

"Sendiri saja!" sahutnya sebal, sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan moment kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah menahan tawa mereka.

"Pagi Baby!" sapa Donghae ramah. Merentangkan sebelah tangannya, menyambut sang kekasih yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan wajai ditekuk. Sungguh manis, seragam baru dengan blazer berwarna ungu tua yang membuatnya terlihat lucu. Bagaikan anak kecil, Hyukjae mendekat, menempatkan diri di samping pria tampan itu dan membalik tubuhnya.

Donghae mendekap tubuh itu di sampingnya, mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kenapa cemberut seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Donghae menggoda, mengecup sekilas bibir plum kekasihnya, yang membuat Hyukjae menatapnya tajam.

"Kita berangkat saja!" ajaknya kemudian. Melepaskan diri dari dekapan sang kekasih dan dan berjalan ke arah mobil Donghae. Membuka dan menutup pintu mobil itu kasar.

Ia bahkan tak menoleh saat Donghae ikut masuk dan duduk di kursi setir.

"Baby, kau tidak suka bersekolah lagi? Bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

"Tapi tidak di sekolah yang sekarang, Hae! Aku ingin di sekolah yang dulu...di sana aku cukup kenal dengan para gurunya, tempatnya. Lagipula kenapa Appa menyebalkan sekali," rengutnya tak suka.

"Maafkan aku, Baby! Tapi aku yang meminta Appamu untuk kau bersekolah di sana,"

Hyukjae segera menoleh ke arah, memberi tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Setidaknya aku bisa menjagamu. Maksudku, aku sudah masuk tugas lapangan, dan mengajar sementara di sekolahmu yang sekarang, selama satu semester."

Wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah bingung. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya begitu polos.

Cup...

"Maksudku, aku mencintaimu, Baby!" jawab Donghae nakal, sesaat setelah mengecup pipi Hyukjae.

"YA KAU CURANG! KITA SEUMURAN, KENAPA KAU HARUS MENJADI GURUKU?" omel Hyukjae begitu kencang, yang membuat Donghae hampir oleng mengemudikan mobilnya.

-FIND-

Ini muncu gak yah?


End file.
